


Haunted?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Detention, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Nishinoya and Tanaka miss practise thanks to a detention, and make Hinata laugh when they propose a theory about the detention classroom.[Prompt: “This place gives me the creeps.”]





	Haunted?

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya missed practise today, and Daichi was not happy. Hinata bumps into them both as he crosses the empty campus, ready to go home.

“Hey, Shouyou!” Nishinoya yells, running over and tackling him into a hug.

“Be quiet, man,” Tanaka says. “If Daichi-san sees us, we’ll get such an earful.”

Wriggling out of the tight hug, Hinta stares at them. “He’s right. Daichi-san was seriously pissed off. Where were you guys?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka look at each other, and Noya says, “Uh… detention.”

“What did you do this time?” Hinata says, doing his best impression of Suga-san.

To his amusement, they both flinch backwards, before laughing.

“Seriously, though, we got into a fight at lunchtime,” Tanaka says.

“What? What happened?”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Nishinoya says, grinning. “This guy was saying shit about you, so I broke his nose.” Anyway,” he says, deliberately avoiding telling him why they had a fight. “We had a weird time in detention, didn’t we?”

Hinata frowns.

“Yeah, that room is weird,” Tanaka says.

“Weird… how?”

“We think it might be haunted,” Noya says.

Hinata stares at them, and laughs. “What the hell, guys?”

“Hey, respect your senpai!” Tanaka snaps, but he laughs.

As Hinata laughs, they take his hands and drag him back into the school, empty save for a few teachers and the cleaning staff. His boyfriends lead him to the detention classroom, deserted and dingy without the lights on.

Nishinoya shivers. “This place gives me the creeps.”

Desperately trying to stop laughing, Hinata glances around the room. “Yeah, but… haunted?”

“Don’t judge us, Shouyou.”

Hinata manages to get control over his giggles, staring at them both. “You’re such fucking dorks.”

Whether this room is haunted or not, he’ll never tire of the ridiculous shit his boyfriends come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
